


Freedom

by WrenNJerrys



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Some sort of magic, Vague setting, i just wanted to write them on brooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenNJerrys/pseuds/WrenNJerrys
Summary: Silver loved flying.Well, that wasn’t exactly correct.Silver loved flying with anyone other thanGold.





	Freedom

Flying on a broom was something that had always been exhilarating to Silver. Whether he was helping Crystal at the orphanage, retrieving balls and frisbees that kids had gotten stuck up in the branches and couldn’t reach, or racing with Blue after being goaded long enough (a lie--they both knew that Silver would do anything for her, and Blue for him), or just idly circling in the air in a fit of boredom, Silver couldn’t resist it. Flying was… freeing. The thought that he could, at any moment, take off and disappear for a while was enthralling. He supposed it was only fair. After all, being chained to the ground your whole life was bound to envoke a desire for freedom. Silver loved flying.

Well, that wasn’t exactly correct.

Silver loved flying with anyone other than _Gold._

Right now was a perfect example as to why. The shimmering yellow ribbon tied to the end of Gold’s broom, lashing to and fro, was the only source of light Silver had at the moment. Silver never thought he would be so thankful for abiding by the law. The ribbons were necessary for anyone to ride a broom, enchanted with a strong luminous enchantment. At a time like now, they were--quite literally--a lifesaver. Not only was it the middle of the night, but a heavy fog rolled through the forest they were currently racing through at breakneck speed. Said fog nullified any possible moonlight that may have breached the thick barrier of foliage above their heads, leaving the two boys practically blind. Swerving side to side, up and down around wide trunks and low-hanging branches, the adrenaline was almost enough to make Silver enjoy himself.

A branch whacked him in the face and an ear-shattering roar reverberated through Silver’s whole body, and he was suddenly reminded of the reason they were moving so fast. A hasty glance backward revealed the split-second horrifying image of a manticore, maw gaping open barely a meter behind him, fangs the size of his forearm lit up by the silvery glow of his own broom’s ribbon. _Why did he ever let Gold drag him out here?!_ He would never admit it to anyone but Blue, but Silver was probably going to have nightmares when he finally returned to his bed. Up ahead, a cheerful whoop interrupted his panic and the bobbing of Gold’s ribbon shot upward. Speeding up himself, Silver broke through a thinning part of the forest roof right on his companion’s tail, both of them rocketing towards the sky.

Silver was finally able to fly beside Gold in the open space and with a synchronized glance over their shoulders, they watched the manticore let out one last warning roar before it turned with a huff and stomped back into the dark depths of the forest. Gold let out an audibly relieved sigh, while Silver’s shoulders only lost some of the tension they held, their pace slowing with their panic. Silver was concocting a wonderfully accurate lecture about Gold’s stupidity, as he turned forward once again, but the words vanished from his mind as they broke through the clouds. The moon was half full, and the impossibly vast expanse of stars seemed endless. Looking up at it, Silver wondered irrationally if he could explore it one day. He wasn’t one for indulging in unlikely fantasies, however, so he instead settled for admiring it as the light breeze pushed his long hair behind his shoulders. Silver should do this more often. The view was incredible, and the silence held a relaxation he hadn’t had in a long time.

It was so relaxing, that even Silver’s defensiveness and paranoia didn’t hold up. It took far too long for him to notice the burning of eyes on his face.

His head whipped to the left, just quick enough to catch the slight movement of Gold’s head swiveling to face forward. Immediate suspicion swept through him, but he dropped it in favor of finally enacting his lecture.

“I knew you were an idiot, but I didn’t expect it to be this bad.”

Gold turned to him with a frown. “Wow, I appreciate the gratitude. If it weren’t for me, you would’ve been in a manticore’s belly right now.”

Silver’s eyebrow twitched, and the burning rage that only Gold could create in him sparked up.

“We wouldn’t have been in danger at all if it weren’t for you!”

“You’re still mad about that?! I just saved our lives!”

“After putting our lives in danger in the first place, sure!”

The two stared each other down for a few long moments before Gold stopped grinding his teeth and let out a long breath. Their gaze broke, and the silence turned from relaxing to stifling as they continued to drift above the clouds. Silver always felt ridiculous when Gold pissed him off--he was supposed to be calm and collected, but the black-haired boy never failed at pulling out the bitterness that Silver buried deep in his heart. Breaking through his walls would normally be an impressive feat, but the only thing impressive about Gold was the size of his stupidity.

“...ry.”

It was barely a whisper of noise, but Silver never missed a thing.

“What?”

Gold’s eyes rolled, and he dragged out the motion of rolling his head on his shoulders far too long, looking distinctly uncomfortable, before he looked away and repeated himself.

“Sorry.”

Well. That was rare. Silver squinted at Gold suspiciously.

“What’s your goal?”

Gold turned to look at him, befuddled. “Huh?”

“I said, what’s your goal? Are you trying to make me feel guilty or something? Because I hope you know it’s not going to work.”

Confusion faded into anger as Silver spoke, and Gold was quick to snap back, “I’m apologizing! Can’t you just accept it normally for once? You’re so irritating.”

“_I’m_ irritating? Clearly, you don’t understand how difficult it is to deal with you. Also, you never apologize for anything. Either you’re trying to get something out of me, or you’re sick.”

“Well, maybe I am sick! And maybe I just wanted to say sorry for once, ‘kay? I didn’t exactly make the… the smartest move back there, I _guess_.”

Gold was rubbing the back of his neck, expression holding a mix of anger, embarrassment, and the slightest hint of sheepishness. He didn’t seem to be lying.

...Maybe Silver could let him off this time, just once. He sighed.

“Whatever. You admitted your mistake, at least.”

With that statement, Gold lit up brighter than the ribbon on his broom. He tilted to the side, leaning in to jostle Silver’s shoulder. “Aw, you’re going soft, Silv! I’ve never seen you give up on an argument that easily!”

Silver pretended the warmth that arose in his face at Gold’s nickname didn’t exist and scoffed, “Well, it isn’t as if you won. You gave up first, remember?”

Gold laughed, uncomfortableness vanishing as soon as the mood was lightened. “Well, whatever! I’ve already gotten into enough arguments with you to last a lifetime. I’ll let you win this time.”

_Let him win_, he says. Silver doesn’t bother to correct him, knowing that Gold’s ego was almost as powerful as Silver’s trauma. The silence lost its tension as the pair floated through a sea of stars, Gold humming some random pop song that Silver could recite the lyrics to after hearing the other belt it in the shower as loud as possible far too many times. Silver closed his eyes after a while, simply enjoying the night, as Gold’s irritatingly (_endearingly_) off-tune humming moved around, to his left, under him, his right, above him, ahead and behind until Silver eventually snapped his eyes open to see what the hell Gold was doing. He opened his eyes to the back of Gold’s head, where he was hanging upside down from his broom in front of Silver. Silver’s first instinct was to slap the back of Gold’s head, which he did so without hesitation.

Gold yelped, whirling right side up and glaring down at Silver. “What was that for?!”

“Do you want to fall and die?”

The idiot flying above him stuck his tongue out, muttering, “You’re no fun,” before he seemed to have an idea. Silver was immediately wary. Gold’s ideas never ended well.

The black-haired boy rose up a bit, and Silver jumped when he swung down to hang from his broom by only his hands. “What are you--”

Silver was cut off when the magic holding Gold’s broom in the air released, leaving him to drop down and land, feet first, on the back of Silver’s broom. The suddenness of the action forced Silver to lose control for a moment, both of them stranded in a second-long free fall before Silver regained his control. After ensuring that they wouldn’t fall again, red hair flew as he turned to glare at the boy with his arms out, standing on _his_ broom like a balance beam, grinning smugly.

“Are you insane?! For someone so happy with their life, you really do seem to have a deathwish sometimes!”

Gold laughed again, turning and lowering down to sit on the broom, leaning back against Silver’s back. “C’mon, I know you’d catch me.”

Silver would forever deny the warmth in his face growing hotter.

“‘Sides, I’m tired. I think I might have used too much magic fending off that manticore,” Gold yawned, settling in against Silver’s back. Heat radiated off of the other boy. Silver should be uncomfortable by the closeness.

“I’m pretty sure you’re tired because it’s the middle of the night.”

“Ha, that too. It won’t bother you, though--after all, aren’t you nocturnal?”

Silver wanted to protest, but he knew he would always rather go out at night than in the day. He stayed quiet, looking back up at the stars. After a few moments, Gold gradually slouched down against Silver, and soft snores came from him. 

Flying with Gold wasn’t that bad, Silver supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason the idea of these idiots riding on their brooms through the starlit sky was really good to me, so i finally decided to actually write something. you guys can fill in the spaces of the setting if you want, it was based off harry potter but i dont actually know anything about harry potter so its up for interpretation.
> 
> gold was looking for some sort of herb in the woods and pestered silver to come along, but ended up getting sidetracked and thought playing with wild baby manticores was a good idea, forgetting the existence of a mother, btw.


End file.
